


Maurice

by skylarxen



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarxen/pseuds/skylarxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Aden, Myra tarafından bir korku evine sürüklenir. Orada palyaço James ile tanışır.</p><p>Orj. fikir: <i>You’re an actor in a haunted house and i accidentally punched you in the face when you scared me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maurice

**Author's Note:**

> Yayınladığım ilk 405 fanfici olacak, proceed with caution demek istiyorum, don't kill me, teşekkürler :)
> 
> ♫♪ Karmin – Brokenhearted ♪♫

“Myra, bu _gerçekten_ çok kötü bir fikir.”

Adı Myra olan sarı saçlı genç kadın sırıtarak abisine göz kırpar. Saçlarını omzunun arkasından atıp yürümeye devam ederken konuşur:

“29 yaşındasın Aden ve ilk defa bir korku evine gireceksin. Trivia olarak yazmaktan bile utanıyorum. Bu Cadılar Bayramı’nı da eminim çocuklarla geçirmek isterdin. Hem burası o kadar da korkunç değil, yorumları okudum, hadi!”

Aden 29 senelik gözlerini devirir. Fazla enerjik kız kardeşini takip ederken, koca mısır tarlasının ortasında bulunan çiftlikten bozma korku evine bakıp iç çeker.

*

“Bunun kötü bir fikir olduğunu söylemiş miydim?”  
“Bu _beş bin sekiz yüz altmış altıncı_ kere oldu.”  
“İyi.”

Aden Myra’ya biraz daha yaklaşarak yürümeye devam eder. Korku evine gireli 7 dakika olmuş, köşelerde mumyaları, merdiven altlarında goblinleri geçmişler ve yaklaşık 30 metre yol alabilmişlerken, ürpertici müzikler eşliğinde, Myra meraklı gözlerle etrafına bakıp yorum yaparak yoluna devam ediyor, Aden da olayın bitmesini bekliyordur.

“Gözlerin kapalı değil, değil mi?”

Aden yarı aralık gözlerini iyice açıp cevap verir:

“Hayır?”

Myra kafasını sallar ve bir koridora daha girer. Aden birden üstüne düşen örümcekle irkilir, örümceği eliyle yana doğru iter. Bu kısımda çalınan müziğin sesi daha da yüksek, Myra mırıldanarak-

“İliklerime kadar donduran bu müziği mırıldanacak kadar nasıl bildiği sormuyorum.”  
“ _’Maurice’. ‘The Conjuring’_ filminden. En iyi korku filmlerinden bir tanesi bence. Kapağı-”  
“İlgilenmiyorum, lütfen detay verme.”

Myra kıkırdayarak yürümeye devam ederken, Aden _iliklerine kadar donduran Maurice_ eşliğinde Myra’yı takip eder. Geldikleri bilmem kaçıncı köşeyi tam döneceklerken, Aden’ın hayatında gördüğü en korkunç palyaço birden önlerine atlar. Aden bağırır, reflekslerini konuşturarak palyaçonun suratının ortasına okkalı bir yumruk, Myra da ses tellerini konuşturarak okkalı bir çığlık atar.

*

“Ah.”

Aden şok olmuş, yerde yatan ve şu anda o kadar da tehlikeli gözükmeyen palyaçoya bakıyorken, Myra göğsüne götürdüğü elini indirip, palyaçonun yanına çöker, omzuna hafifçe dokunur.

“Hey… Hey, iyi misin?”

Palyaçodan sadece guruldama sesleri geliyor, Aden da şoktan çıkarak Myra’nın yanına yere çömelir.

“Maskesini çıkar.”

Myra, birden daha da çok açılmış ışıkların yardımıyla, uzanarak palyaçonun maskesini çıkarır. Maskenin altında, uzun sarı saçları suratına yapışmış, göz kalemi akmaya başlamış, burnundan da ince bir sızı şeklinde kan akan bir adam var, Myra tekrar uzanıp adamı bu sefer sarsar.

“Hey… Beni duyuyor musun?”  
“Ah.”  
“ _Ah_ lamaktan başka bir şey yapmıyor Aden- yumruk atmak zorunda mıydın?”  
“Ne yapm-“  
 _“ _James!_ ”_

Aden arkasından gelen sesle başını çevirdiğinde hızlı adımlarla yanlarına gelen sarışın bir kadın görür. Kadın yanlarına geldiğinde kot pantolonu ve bordo kazağı içinde yere çöker. Elini uzatıp James’in burnunu sertçe sıkarken, Aden hisler, James gürleyerek kadını üstünden iter, burnunu tutarak oturur vaziyete gelir.

“Her seferinde bunu yapmak zorunda mısın!?”  
“Her seferinde insanların üstüne atlamak zorunda mısın!?”

Aden kaşlarını çatarak olayı izlerken James yeniden konuşur:

“Sana kaç defa söyledim Opal, korku evi için çok _hafif_ kalıyoruz. Biraz heyecan lazım.”  
“Burası şu kahve gözlü gibiler için moron. Kalk ayağa hadi.”

James çevresinin farkına varırken, Opal’in bahsettiği kahverengi gözlüye bakar. Aden da hala kaşları çatık bir şekilde James’i izliyorken, James burnundan akan kana aldırmadan, yüzüne bir sırıtma yerleştirmiş, konuşur:

“Selam.”

Aden sağındaki Myra’nın kahkahasını duyar, kardeşine dönüp somurturken, Myra omzunu silker. James birden ayaklanır, Aden, Myra ve Opal de ayağa kalkarlar. James herkes kalktığında elini Aden’a uzatır.

“James.”

Aden pek emin olmayan bir şekilde elini uzatıp, James’in elini sıkar.

“Aden.”

“Güzel isim… Hatta neden ofisime gidip, bir kahve içerken isminin kökeninden bahsetmiyoruz? Özrünü de dilemiş olursun.”

Aden’ın çatılmaktan yorulmuş kaşları bir kez daha çatılır, başının ağrımaya başladığını hissederken, elini kendine çeker. Kafasını çevirip kardeşine baktığında, Myra’nın bütün ilgisi James’in üstündeyken bulur. Aden da tekrar James’e döner.

“Özür dilemeyeceğim. Önüme atlayan sensin.”  
“Korku evindesin, değil mi?”  
“Ancak Opal’in dediğinden anlaşılacağı üzere, insanların üstüne atlamaman gerekiyor.”  
“Ama sen bana yumruk atarken bunu bilmiyordun.”

Aden’ın dudakları bununla kapanarak ince bir çizgi halini alır. Myra bu sefer araya girerek konuşur:

“Biz en iyisi gidelim.”

James bir adım daha atarak Aden’a yaklaşır. Aden da bir adım geri atarak aralarındaki mesafeyi tekrar eski haline getirir. James bunun üzerine tekrar sırıtır. Opal iç çekerek geldiği yöne doğru döner, uzaklaşırken seslenir:

“Yarım saatin var.”

James Aden’dan gözlerini çekmeden cevap verir:

“Bugünlük bu kadar Opal, yarın akşama kadar boşum.”

Aden sarkastik bir şekilde _hah_ ’lar, Myra’nın kahkahası bu sefer daha sesli çıkarken, Opal hiç kimseyle ilgilenmeden gözden kaybolur. Aden Myra’ya bakarak konuşur:

“Bu yerden hemen çıkıyoruz.”

Aden tam ilerleyecekken, James sanki ondan beklenmeyecekmiş bir incelikle, Aden’ın karnına parmak uçlarıyla dokunup onu durdurur.

“Korku filmi koleksiyonumu görmek ister misin?”  
“Myra-“  
“ _Pumpkin Spice Latte_? Sanki o tatta birine benziyorsun.”  
“Tam üstüne bastın.”  
“Myra!”  
“Çok güzel bir karakter analiziydi, yalan mı?”

Aden iç çekerek kardeşinin kolundan tutup iteler. Işıklar güçlü bir şekilde yanıyor halde bırakılmış, ev de durgun gözüküyorken, Aden Myra’nın önüne geçer, Myra’yı arkasından çekerek çıkışı bulmaya çalışır. 

“En azından numaranı verebilirsin.”

Aden cevap vermeden koridorda ilerler, bir köşeyi daha döner. James hala arkasından takip ediyor, yüksek sesle konuşur:

“Palyaço olmam birçok eksi puandı, değil mi?”

Aden buna karşı koyamayıp kendi kendine gülümser, _“Tam üstüne bastın Maurice.”_ demekten kendini son anda alıkoyar, hemen sonrasında yine kaşlarını çatıp adımlarını hızlandırır. James’in ayak seslerini duyamadığı fark ettiği anda da Çıkış yazısını görür. Myra’yı iyice çekiştirir.

Arkasında görmediği şeyse, Myra’nın işaret parmağıyla ilk önce Aden’ı gösterip daha sonra elini kulağına götürerek ararmış gibi yapması, ardından James’i gösterip, sonrasında yeri işaret ederek bir çember çizmesi, yine arar gibi yapmasıyla, işaret diline getirdiği anlam dolu yorum olmuştur. 

**THE END**


End file.
